I Made the Fish
by Rachel2
Summary: The Doctor and Clara plummet into the atmosphere of an Earth like planet and find themselves fighting a creature from the depths that threatens the lives of the local population and possibly their own. Will the doctor lose Clara again? What lengths will he go to protect her?
1. Prologue

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK PLEASE - FIRST DOCTOR WHO FIC.

* * *

**I Made the Fish**

- Prologue -

"What is it?" Clara's voice trembled.

The Doctor said nothing as he clasped a firm hand across Clara's mouth. He pulled her face against the crook of his neck, his mouth brushed against her earlobe. Clara took hold of the fabric of his jacket, wet and cold—her pulse raced. "When I tell you to, promise me that you'll run?" He exhaled the words barely audible.

Clara pulled away, and moved further into the small linen closet. Her dress was all torn up, her hair drenched, the long brown strands clung tightly to her flushed cheeks. She covered her bare feet with her hands, trying to keep them warm. The Doctor's face, outlined by pools of moonlight, poured in from between the wooden slots of the door, backlit and emotionless to her eyes. He waited until he could make out her reluctant nod.

Armed with his sonic and a wooden plank. In one swift motion, he burst from the closet. A bright glow filled his face—it revealed layers of wet muck, and blood. Clara bit back a cry as a translucent tentacle dropped from the ceiling. She watched as it and wrapped itself around the Doctor's left wrist. He looked back to her in anguish.

Clara pushed herself up and sprinted past the doctor. A horrible whale echoed from behind her. Clara's heart stopped as her right foot gave way. She could feel herself falling—this was it, the end. She could feel it.

"Doctor!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 1 : Ocean Landing

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK/FOLLOW PLEASE. :)

* * *

The Tardis sounded like a ship caught in the tide of a majestic ocean. The Doctor stood half-dressed. His hair wet, his shirt unbuttoned, his suspenders dangled at his side. His coat and bow tie draped over the metal rail that Clara held. It was another bumpy ride. Smoke swirled from the depths of the engine.

"Doctor, where are you taking me?" Clara shouted out as she held onto the rail with one arm, and waved the smoke away with the other.

"Someplace, warm. Did I mention we might crash?" He pressed buttons and flicked switches that beeped, popped, and crunched.

A loud explosion stifled Clara's voice. "Did you say—" A wave of fire shot up from the heart of the Tardis, and a loud metallic cry deafened them both.

The Doctor called out to Clara, but she couldn't hear his voice. Her hazel eyes watched, frightened. With another violent shutter of the Tardis, he tumbled toward her. His arms stretched out and held her against the rail as they spiraled into the atmosphere of a foreign planet.

"Don't let go." He managed. The gravity pressed them to the rail hard, painfully so. "This is probably going to hurt." He spoke into her ear.

"It already does!"

"The gravity matrix is malfunctioning." He winced as he felt her pulling away a little more with each rotation of the Tardis.

The Tardis plummeted from the sky, a loud sonic boom crackled across the Earth like sky. It felt like forever before the crash. The Doctor and Clara flew from the rail and thrown against the console. The doctor did everything he could to keep her safe. He held her like glue, shaping her body to his own as the Tardis plunged into an unknown ocean.

"Doctor…" Clara whispered. She moved her hands to her face and pulled away thick sticky blood. Her head was spinning. The Tardis was thick with toxic smoke; a fire rumbled still from below. The Doctor was still; his bare skin had planted firmly against many handles, switches, and buttons. He hadn't hurt like this in a while.

"We're alright—just need to step out." He coughed. "Breathe into your dress." Without being rude, he grabbed the bottom of her dress and brought it up to her mouth. "Slow, small breathes." He pushed her aside and staggered to his feet. The Tardis bobbed in the water, the waves gentle.

"Doctor, I'm bleeding."

"No you're not."

Clara held up her hands, red with wet fresh blood.

The Doctor turned his back to face her. A large gash had cut open around his left shoulder-blade. He stared at a cracked monitor screen, a painful grimace slapped across his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked despite the situation.

The Tardis creaked as they began to sink. The Doctor nodded yes, and as calmly as possible and he stepped toward the Tardis door.

"Clara?" He brought his hand up to his hair and fumbled for the sonic in his back pocket.

"Yes?"

"Hold your breath." He looked back at her as the Tardis door burst open and the sea poured in replaced the flames with ocean.

The sea threw The Doctor toward Clara and before she could blink they were swept under. His arms stretched out and grasped for anything of her. She felt his fingers snatch hold of her hair, but it tore free with a painful snag against the council again. Then he found her dress. He had better luck with the dress—until she felt it swirl overhead and pull off her altogether. The water was cold and dark and she hadn't found the time to catch her breath properly. The sea pulled her under and down toward the engine. Clara felt herself fading. This was it. She was going to die again.


End file.
